A Dark World
This is the page for the SageClan book, The Dark World. If you don't want spoilers, make sure you don't read this! ~~ >>Characters<< MAIN CHARACTERS Hazelglow Red Stormtail SECONDARY CHARACTERS Venus Blackfang Crystalflight INCLUDED CHARACTERS: Iceflight Amaya Blizzardtail Tide Splashheart Cherryheart Rustheart Shadow Grey BACKGROUND CHARACTERS Dewspark Smallskip Topaz Rainclaw Robinthorn Darkclaw EVIL CHARACTERS Namaya Coal Reflection Kira OTHER CHARACTERS TBA >>Pictures<< HAZELGLOW.jpg|Hazelglow As a Wolf RED.jpg|Red As a Wolf (Imagine her eyes are multi-colored) STORMTAIL.jpeg|Stormtail As a Wolf Crystalflight.jpg|Crystalflight as a Wolf Blackfang.jpg|Blackfang as a Wolf Venus.jpg|Venus as a Wolf >>This Power Awakened<< Stormtail looked around the camp, and she smiled as Sunstrike licked her ear, his affection shining over her. She purred, and he did also. Atrocious and Moonkit were bouncing around the nursery, playing mossball together happily. Sunstrike looked at Stormtail, and Stormtail nodded "Hey you guys! Can we join in?" She purred, and Atrocious nodded, and he flicked the ball with his tail over to her. She bopped it with her head over to Sunstrike, that he pawed and sent it over to Moonkit. It hit her in the face, and she fell over. She landed with a soft oomph. "Oh! Are you okay Moonkit?!" Stormtail instantly worried, Moonkit smiled and said "Im Fine! Thanks mom, lets keep playing!" Stormtail nodded, and they spent the rest of their day playing mossball together as a family. She spent every moment of this day making memories that she could hold on to. It seemed to be a dream, all was joyful. Hazelglow watched the family, scowling. She growled, feeling like happiness was the bane of the world. Since she barely have a childhood, and her mother was a cruel monster. She was abused, bullied, and ignored as a child. So since harming and pain is everything she knows, she has become the cold and harsh firgure she is now. She padded to the prey pile, and took a small mouse. She ate it with one swift bite, and sat down in the shade of Kira's Tree. She looked up at the sky, and sighed. Blackfang padded up to her and said "Hey, what are you doing?" "Go away...." Hazelglow growled, and Blackfang scowled, "Me? Why would ! go away?" Blackfang cunningly said. He sat down next to her, and Hazelglow growled "Didn't you hear me? Go. Away" Blackfang growled, "Fine.. Fine.. I will leave you be..." Blackfang scowled as he padded off, and Hazel's growl turned into something of a frown. Blackfang was the only one in the clan that understood her pain, and she could have just made him against her. She silently wished for family, for happiness. Though she had such a hostile figure that no one would believe her. Red sat down in the clearing, watching all the cats have fun, or just be happy, or atleast doing their own things. Stormtail and her family were playing together happily, Hazelglow was scowling in a shade of Kira's tree, and Splashpaw was soaking up the Sunlight. Smallskip and Bluefeather were in the Medicine Den, organizing the herbs. Venus was talking to Bone and Driftleaf, who were enjoying this fine morning. Red closed her eyes and smiled. "Splashpaw, we need to go train, are you ready?" Red said, and Splashpaw replied "Yep! Lets go!" And with that, the two were off. They quickly padded out of the camp, "Okay, so today we are going to learn about how to defend, you got that? You know all the attacking stuff, though you need to learn defense!" Red declared, and Splashpaw nodded as they padded into Jungle Vines. "Okay, so, on three, I will come at you, theb try to defend yourself!" Red said, and Splashpaw said "Yes, I got it, on three..." "One..." "Two..." "THREE!" Red hollared, and she started charging at Splashpaw. Splashpaw instantly jumped to the side and skidded in the dirt, dodging the attack. She thought that this life was perfect, and that nothing could go wrong, Oh boy was she wrong. The first sighn of doom was a loud screech coming from Bluefeather. All the clan's attention went to her, and something came over her. A mythical voice came from her, her eyes glowing white. "The darkness is coming... The sky will become black, and the Sun will be gone, and all joy in this world will be lost, and the spirits will be at war.." She said, and Red's eyes went into horror, "What does this mean?!" She said, and then Bluefeather responded, "The Eclipse..." and Red perked her ears, and went silent for a moment. Stormtail had an eerie feeling in her stomach, and so did the others, Red questioned "An Eclipse, and eclipse is coming, and there will be a war within the spirits.." "Wait, so that means... Starclan and the Darkforest?! They are going to war? That's bad... because more than likely we will be pulled in as well..." Stormtail said, hard cold fear in her eyes, then red said "Splashpaw, Its time to go hunting, lets go!" Splashpaw nodded, and they padded out of the camp, Stormtail watched them go, and then she smiled at Sunstrike. He nodded, and padded off to the warrior's den to sleep. She lay down where she was, and layed down and soaked in the sun. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was asleep. She woke up, and blinked her eyes open, she had enjoyed the sun so much, she fell asleep. She looked over to the warrior's den, and Sunstrike was still sleeping, she was pretty hungry, so she got up and padded to the prey pile "Man... we really did need to hunt, hopefully Red and Splashpaw come back with alot o' prey." She thought, and she looked at the prey pile, and it wasnt a pile at all, it was just one small mice and that was it. She needed more than that to cease her hunger. She followed Red's and Splashpaw's scent trail, and she ended out of Sagelcan's territory. Ears pinned against her head, and she realized they had gone into a cave that was covered up by a waterfall. Her curiosity taking over her, she padded in after her friends. As soon as she got in, she knew she had made a mistake. Jade and Driftleaf had joined Red and Splash, and a black version of Jade was trying to kill Red, Red fighting for her life. She tackled the dark version, and the real Jade writhed in pain. "STOP!" The thing said "I am a reflection, a angel that was sent by the Dark Forest.... And I cant die, even if you try to kill me you would kill your friend over there..." The reflection said, and he flicked his tail towards Jade. Venus had appeared, watching the Reflection closely, she seemed to be in awe of him, and that put Stormtail off. Red kept fighting, and Venus rushed over to the real Jade and started to try to heal him. Stormtail could only watch the maddness, fear in her eyes. Then, all the sudden, a vine grabbed Stormtail's paw. "HELP!" She screeched, and Red immediately ran up to her and bit the vine, setting Stormtail free. "Lets get out of here, now." Red said, Stormtail nodded and all of them ran back to camp. Once they returned to camp, Bone and Willowpaw started coughing harrendously. They were immediately taken to the medicine cats den, and they were diagnosed of Whitecough or Greencough. They immediately were given Catnip, and were told to stay in the medicine den and rest. The cats had suspected that this sudden sickness was from the pool. Stormtail worried alot, since the vine had grabbed her. She could get Greencough, and since she is a queen, she could hurt her kittens. She coughed a little bit in the medicine den. They waited, and thankfully she only had a little cough. She could thankfully take care of her kits.